The Lasting End
by Alan's Only
Summary: Wendy was brought back to neverland...though she had a hard time.. now in a huge battle, Pirates vs Lost Boys, Pan has declared he wouldn't miss Wendy.....will Hook be able to help her feel loved again? Hookwendy


Disclaimer- don't own anyone...but I do own Damian when he dresses like Hook!

**The Lasting End  
By Alan's Only  
Pairing-Hook and Wendy  
Rating- PG13  
The Unnoticed Gift**

"I want them dead, every last one!" a loud voice yelled from somewhere in the chaos that had over taken the Jolly Roger. That voice was the only one that all of the dirty looking pirates would obey to there death. That voice belonged to a male in dark red velvet clothes and held a sword aloft in the air as if fighting off some flying pest. And he was, his now angry blood red eyes stayed on the boy who always stayed just out of reach The man's hat was thrown somewhere over bored and his long black curls now flew freely on the wind.

The flying pest was leering down at the male and in a crack of thunder his child like features seemed almost devilish...and the boy was...he smirked at the male and flew just into reach then back out of it. Yet some of the boy's blood flew to the ground...he had been injured! The male thought with a sneer. He searched the boy's youthful boy for any sign...and there right on the calf was a cut...no a gash...like the male was hoping...

The boy said something but it was lost in the yelling of the pirates and the screams of the boys they fought. The whole deck of the mighty ship was full. The flying boy had been able to recruit more boys to the male's pleasure; the new ones were dropping like flies all over the place. Then there was a shrill scream from somewhere over by the railing. The male looked around, as did the flying boy. Most if not all of the fighting ceased then.

As the male's red eyes landed on a young women...not just any women...but the only one who had been chosen to join the lost boys...the one women that the flying boy would ever even dare to bring back to this magical jail like place... And she was about to be pushed over bored! She might be his only advantage over the flying boy-yes he was many years older than, but the boy had the advantage of the air...and the male did not...

So he reacted in a matter of seconds...he made up his mind in more time...he dug his hook in to the pirate who was torturing the young women...the hook which made up his last name for so long, he had forgotten his real one... it was the reason he hated the flying pest and his beloved friends...it was the reason he wanted revenge on the flying boy... HE grabbed the young lady and pulled her to him his hook at her throat.

"What are you doing ya old Codfish?" The flying boy asked, as he looked down at the two his arms crossed over his chest. The male tried to find some fear on the boy's face but found none. The male glared up at him...how could this boy not know of this gift?

"What would you do with your precious Wendy gone, Pan?" the male asked the flying pest. Pan's face quirked up in to one of the devil like smiles.

"Well... Sure I'll miss her but I'll move on," Pan said shrugging... When he had gone to pick her up again he hadn't expected her to be grown. But she told him she could still tell stories so he took her back. But as the time grew on. He was growing board of Wendy and her grown up needs... like having to take a bath all by herself. Or not being able to run as easily. When he had taken her away she had had trouble wakening off... so, yes, Peter Pan would morn the loss but he would get over it! Because he was the eternal boy and these grown up things wont hurt him for long!

The male could fell the girl go limp in his arms and for a second he thought her dead but he could feel her faint heart beat and could feel her small breaths but then he felt her shiver...and he knew why. Wendy's...the young women in his arms... heart was just broken. He knew that Wendy had fallen love with the flying boy... and now told that she wasn't much to him her heart was torn from her body...

The male glared at Pan...he just couldn't believe it...the male looked over to his trusty pirates as they slowly take the upper hand in the battle. Then a sharp cry pierces the night and a small body falls to the deck. Pan looks down at the body his eyes wide he then forgets about the girl in the male's arms and lets out a long shrill whistle. The small boys take to the air and they fly from the battle forgetting about the small dead body of suddenly big droplets of water started to pelt down upon them...the male looks at the small body...

The male kept the girl in his arms, now moved so she was bride-style. He then took a deep breath and yelled, "Hats off and a moment of silence, to our fallen foe, Slightly..." He then bows his head at the small form that really didn't need to die.

After the moment was over he nodded toward one of the bigger men, who stepped forward and picked up the small body, the crew was still silent as the pirate throw the body in to the still croppy waves. All that could be heard was the numbing rain.

The male turned to his crew. "Clean up the deck the head to bed... in the morning a barrel will be opened to celebrate our victory..." he said this without much passion. He then walked without another word and opened the door to his cabin with his foot.

TBC

An/ My muse had died for a while and sorry if your waiting for any of my other stories my muse hasn't moved in awhile...


End file.
